


Pacts

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane, StarrySummers04



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Kevin and Moose have made their pact to have sex at Halloween if they haven't found someone else by then. But they both want each other now, so maybe it's time to speak up.





	Pacts

They had been hanging out for weeks, practically all summer. Kevin had barely seen his ‘so-called’ best friends this holiday, but surprisingly, this was the first time that he didn’t actually care. He had his own Bulldog now, he didn’t need Veronica Lodge’s boyfriend to watch out for him. Despite the two not yet being an official couple, Kevin knew he was gone, he was sweet on Moose Mason and when he fell, he fell hard but the question that remains now is; does Moose feel the same?

* * *

 

Moose Mason’s POV

God, I like him, I really do. I just wish I had the balls to admit it to him, to the others. Well, I’m only just admitting it to myself. I want him, I see Archie and his girl, and others like them, walking the halls, hand in hand and I want that with him. I want everyone to know that he’s mine and I’m his. Kevin’s pact, if neither of us have had sex by Halloween, then we’d be together and I can’t believe that I am even thinking this, but I don’t know if I can wait until Halloween. I want him. Hell, I think I need him.  And that truly scares me. I was with Midge for a long time and I never felt this way about her. What is so different about Kevin? Maybe it’s the fact that Kevin doesn’t just see me as a jock, Kevin sees me as who I am. Moose Mason. Part of me still feels as though Midge was only with me because I’m a Bulldog and she was a River Vixen. The typical football player and cheerleader. Maybe she knew, maybe Midge had figured out the truth about me. Maybe that’s the reason she chose Fangs Foggarty. Anyone would be a better choice than me, so why do Kevin and I keep finding our way back to each other.

* * *

 

Kevin Keller’s POV

I can’t believe I said that. Like anyone as hot as Moose Mason would ever truly want me, he’s probably still grieving for Midge and I’m just a form of comfort.  I know I probably shouldn’t think of myself that way, but the only relationship I’ve ever been in was with Joaquin and that didn’t exactly end well when we found out that he helped FP dump Jason’s body in Sweetwater River. That still brought up horrific memories, finding the body - but I still don’t know what’s worse, finding the body or having to call my dad and have him ask me why Moose and I were at the River that night. Maybe one day I’ll be able to tell my dad the truth. That’s where our relationship started. I guess it’s just difficult to see myself as someone who is desirable when Joaquin used me the way he did, but just because one person did that, doesn’t mean they all will, right? I hated saying to Moose that we should wait until Halloween - I wanted to have sex with him now! But by waiting, I could be certain that he wanted me and not just a rebound. There’s no way he’d string me along for 6 months if he wasn’t after something other than a quick fuck, would he? Why do teenage boys have to be so confusing? I just want to know what’s going on inside Moose’s head.

* * *

 

Third Person POV

Kevin and Moose stayed where they were, sat by the pool but didn’t talk much for the rest of the party as they were both too afraid to voice their thoughts to the other, despite having the same thoughts. Moose knew that most people saw him as confident, but the truth is, he wasn’t. Not in the slightest. And Kevin had never been the type of guy to go after what he wanted because not everyone was out like him, and crushing on the wrong person was only going to end in upset. Thankfully, Kevin was distracted from his lack of conversation with Moose when Veronica came over and dragged him over to the snack table. “So, spill. What’s going on with you and Moose?” She asked. Kevin found that to be kind of annoying. Why did people expect their friends to just divulge everything about their sex life when they wouldn’t spill anything about theirs? Not that Kevin wanted to know about how often Archie and Veronica had sex - why couldn’t straight people control themselves?

“Nothing’s going on.” Kevin replied. “We’re friends, we’ve been hanging out. That’s it.” 

“You’ve been ‘hanging out’ all summer and nothing has been going on? I’m sorry, I don’t believe you.” Veronica laughed.

“It doesn’t really matter if you believe me or not. I’m telling you the truth.” Kevin stated. Instead of dwelling on Veronica and what she thought, Kevin decided that he should take this as his cue to leave. It was getting quite late anyway and after everything with the Black Hood, the Sheriff still wanted his son home before it started to get dark. He went back over to Moose and gathered up his stuff. “I’m gonna head home. I’ll see you later.” Kevin smiled, picking up his bag and starting to head home.

“Wait!” Moose called. “I’ll drive you home.” He quickly caught up to Kevin and they walked around the front of Thistlehouse to where Moose had parked and climbed into the football player’s Chevrolet Chevelle. “Do you want me to take you back to your place or shall we go somewhere else?” Moose asked.

“What did you have in mind?” Kevin asked, curious now. Instead of saying anything else, Moose just set off, already knowing the destination he was heading for. Kevin decided to just go with it, it was very unlikely that something was going to go wrong when he was with Moose. Kevin had never felt safer than he did when he was with Moose. He was willing to trust the football player with his life.

Moose drove Kevin back to where everything started. Sweetwater River. When they pulled up by the water’s edge, just like they had done the night of the back-to-school semi-formal, Kevin turned to Moose, surprise and confusion written all over his face. “Why here?” Kevin asked.

“Things didn’t go well the last time we were here, and I wanted to replace those memories. With better ones.” Moose replied.

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s taken me all summer to get to this point, actually, it’s taken me a lot longer than summer. But I like you. I want us to be together.” Moose admitted. Kevin felt as though his heart had stopped beating. “I want us to go on dates, hold hands in the hall, kiss by the lockers. And forget about the Halloween pact - when we have sex, it’s going to be because it’s the right moment, not because it’s been pre-planned.” Kevin was speechless, so he did the next best thing - leant over to Moose and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
